


If you were aiming for my heart, you've struck true

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Kind of just a oneshot about how leo and takumi's relationship goes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many situations during the relationship between Leo and Takumi that angered the archer, embarrassed him and drove him insane, but he wouldn't change it for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you were aiming for my heart, you've struck true

**_Takumi hated Leo_ **

 

The Hoshidan prince growled at the recruitment of the Nohrian prince, he hated how his step-sibling could trust such a stuck up, devil Nohrian that always had his nose buried in a book.  As Takumi held his head high and took a step towards Leo, he huffed and gave him a glare.  "Let me get one thing clear, we will not be friends."  "I was thinking the same thing."  Takumi hated Leo.

 

_**Takumi didn't trust Leo** _

 

The silver haired male narrowed his eyes as the Nohrian scum prince walked past, going to talk to his step-sibling with a devilish grin on his face.  Takumi found something odd about how the other prince acted almost as if he was a God among mortals, holding his legendary weapon as if it was proof.  One thing was for sure as he gripped onto his tome and flashed a smirk to the Hoshidan prince, Takumi didn't trust Leo.

 

_**Takumi underestimated Leo** _

 

"What the hell do you mean we're paired together for the next battle?"  Takumi snapped at Corrin as they rolled their eyes and sighed.  "You heard me, Takumi.  Leo will aid you in the next battle.  And try not to kill him, okay?"  "It's not even like he's strong.  He'll just slow me down!"  He shouted as he stormed off, not knowing until later as Leo slayed a faceless that snuck up behind him in one move, Takumi had underestimated Leo.

 

_**Takumi envied Leo** _

 

"Great job out there, Leo!"  "You did a wonderful job, Lord Leo!  Your fate is destined to shine!"  "Prince Leo, thank you so much for what you did out there, it was amazing !"  Takumi scowled as he heard nothing but the praise from other members of the army to Leo for aiding in defeating the commander of the invading faceless army, grumbling to himself about how he deserved better than the damned Nohrian.  Even as he tried to convince himself he was better, his slouch and pout as he walked away made it clear, Takumi envied Leo.

 

_**Takumi liked Leo** _

 

As more and more people began to catch Takumi staring at the Nohrian prince, he had to assure to everyone he just didn't trust him and he wasn't interested in him, even with a furious and embarrassed blush on his face.  "Stupid, useless, damn Nohrian scum.."  Takumi grumbled to himself as he stormed down the hall, running straight into someone and falling backwards.  As he let out a yelp of surprise and pain, he glared up at the blond Nohrian he soon recognized, who smirked as he offered a hand to help him up.  "Watch where you're going next time, I can't always be the one to save you."  He muttered to himself before being pulled onto his feet a soft "thanks" before dashing away, and it was obvious that Takumi liked Leo.

 

_**Takumi befriended Leo** _

 

Many days, weeks and months passed of Takumi trying to avoid Leo best he could, bumping into him sometimes and muttering something before running away, or having someone else return a book he had borrowed from him, or asking to be paired up with someone else in battle.  Corrin had soon forced the two to talk together, the two princes exchanging smart and bitter comments multiple times before finding ways to bond over what they both like, and many were greatful as they both put their bitterness aside.  The Hoshidan hesitated, before looking at his sibling with a small smile, and Corrin was greatful as Takumi befriended Leo.

 

_**Takumi pranked Leo** _

 

The long haired Archer prince hated it when people joked or teased him about liking Leo a little more than he should, even after he always refused and said he could never like a bastard like him like that.  Takumi groaned to himself as he thought of ways to prove everyone wrong, slipping into Leo's room while he was asleep and stole his clothes, replacing his casual attire and any sort of armor, underclothing or anything to cover up with and put nothing in his room to wear but a tight Nohrian princess dress, slipping out of the room and laughing later on when Leo was called to an urgent meeting and ran in nothing but a red face and a dress, and everyone rolled their eyes when Takumi pranked Leo.

 

_**Takumi confessed to Leo** _

 

Takumi's heart beat fast in his chest as Corrin, Elise and Hinoka nudged him into Leo's room, hoping to get him to admit to him what he had admitted to them.  The archer cared for the dark knight, over the passing months and as the war dragged on, the Hoshidan had gained feelings for the Nohrian scum he had envied and hated.  Taking a deep breath, he took a step forward and nervously looked away when Leo questioned what he was doing there.  Quickly blurting out his feelings, he fidgeted and hoped to the Gods that his sister, step-sibling and Nohrian ally would have mercy and let him run for the hills, but as he admitted his feelings of love and hate and confusion and happiness, he knew he couldn't catch a break.  Takumi's eyes widened in surprise when he was pulled down and his lips met with Leo's, happy squealing coming from behind the door that had been opened slightly to peek in, a blush coming onto the princes face when he heard a simple, "I love you too," and everyone was glad Takumi confessed to Leo.

 

_**Takumi missed Leo** _

 

After long heartfelt confessions and many weeks of lovey-dovey things that made most people in the army gag, Takumi and Leo were both happy together, and many were happy for them.  But fear and slight sadness washed over the second Hoshidan prince as Leo was called to battle without him, half of the army going out ahead, Takumi being one of the first to have to stay behind.  The Hoshidan got one last kiss and a promise that Leo would make it back soon, and he smiled sadly as his dark Knight lover left with other fighters.  And many lonely nights he spent curled up in the blond's bed, reading one of his books and waiting for him to come back, everyone knew that Takumi missed Leo.

 

_**Takumi grieved Leo** _

 

A happy smile came onto Takumi's face as he heard a knock on the door to his room, quickly getting up and running over to go embrace who he thought would be Leo, ready to kick his ass for staying away for so long.  As he quickly swung the door open, he nearly tackled down the person at the door in a hug.  "Leo!  You dumbass, why were you gone for so-...  Long..."  Takumi paused when he realised the person wasn't Leo, but his older brother Ryoma, who had also left with Leo and the group to go to battle many days before, Leo's brother Xander behind him and remaining silent.  "Ryoma..?"  He said quietly, glancing down at what he held, his elder brother slowly handing him a bloody tome and headband he recognized.  "Takumi..  I'm so sorry."  He said quietly before slowly turning to leave, a tear slowly streaming down his cheek as he touched what belonged to his Leo.  Soft mutters of no and why escaped his lips as he collapsed onto the floor, curling up with Brynhildr and headband as he cried, thinking it all a nightmare.  Everyone in the army was silent as Takumi grieved Leo.

 

_**Takumi loved Leo** _

 

Storm clouds rolled overhead as the day dragged on, the war finally over after many months of pain, suffering, and most of all, loss.  Takumi hadn't spoken to anyone after what has happened to Leo, giving back Brynhildr to the grieving Nohrian family and immediately leaving without saying a word.  The Hoshidan prince looked down at the grave he had gone to visit, "Leo, second prince of Nohr, beloved son and brother" carved into the headstone he glanced down at.  Slowly getting onto his knees, he rested the bloodied headband in front of the headstone, tears slipping down his cheeks as he laid on the ground and let out his sobs, covering his face as he cried out his grief.  No words had to be said, and not many would even have to look at the scene ahead to know that aside from the cold exterior, the stubborn and harshness, the bad attitude the Hoshidan prince had to others, before anything else, Takumi loved Leo.


End file.
